What Happens in Rainbow Land,Stays in Rainbow Land
by Narukokun
Summary: Join Naruto and friends in the Naruto Parody world of Rainbow Land, where Walmart is the common emo hangout and crossovers take places daily. Imaginary crack indused fanfictions. Anything can happen and it will. Mostly Lee and Garra centric.
1. In Which: Lee has a Mamoda Battle

_A collection of Naruto imagination crack induced fanfictions. Most are short but oh so sweet and lest i forget, funny enough to make you spit whatever your drinking all over that computer._

_Please enjoy. Note: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters nor do i own any of the characters that are involed in omakes (kinda like the bonus comics in the back of manga). _THERE IS ENOUGH RANDOMNESS TO KILL BY LAUGH ATTACK SO BE CAREFUL WITH WHAT YOUR EATING!

Story one, Narugon (omake of Naruto/Zatch bell)

One sunny afternoon, in the peaceful village of Konoha, Naruto and Lee went out for a walk, which ended up a trip to Ichiraku for lunch. Naruto was grinning as Ichiraku ramen was the best and Lee believed that a well balanced diet would lead to a longer youthful life (which is strange because ramen is pretty unhealthy but it just tastes so good). Lee and Naruto arrived at Ichiraku and place their orders. They are served only a few minutes later and Naruto chows down as does Lee.

Both pay their respected bills and get up to leave. Suddenly Temari and Sasuke show up out of no where. Sasuke look like he was on the verge of pulling out a razor and cutting himself to death as he clearly was emo and didn't what to be in the sunlight to long."Who knows where to fangirls could be hiding", was his excuse for staying inside so much.

Temari whips out a dark blue book with strange symbols on the cover. The book starts to glow with an errie emo light and Temari starts to speak.

"Rock Lee! We challenge you to a duel!" Temari's eyes were glowing with great ferocity.

"We? I don't wanna fight. I wanna go home. I don't even know how we got here." Sasuke whined.

"Shutup ya freakin' emo." Temari screamed at him.

Meanwhile Lee had already whipped out a simalar book to Temari's but was red instead of dark blue.

"We accept you challenge. We will beat you with our youthful-ness. Right Narugon?"

"Meru Meru Meh!" Replied Narugon.

Lee's book also started to glow and before Temari could say another thing, Lee began shouting out commands.

"NANPA!!!!!!" (1) Lee yelled out. Naruto began to run towards Temari at a tremendous speed as a result of the spell Lee had called out. He picked up Temari and held her above his head.

"Don't just stand there Sasuke, do something!" Temari was trying to read Narugon's movements.

"You'd have to call a spell first smartass." Sasuke smirked for being the one to get a comeback for once.

Narugon was much faster then Temari and chucked her into the air before she could call anything out. She flew off into the sky and blinked out of existence. Her book few to the ground and started to burn.

"Meru Meru Meh!" Narugon was excited that he had won the dual.

"Yay now I can go back to Wal-Mart!" Was Sasuke's response to his body slowly dissappering.

"Narugon! Great job. GROOVEY!" Lee flashed his teeth and a thumbs up that could blind even Shino (and he's wearing sunglasses).

_Did you like that? (1) This word means 'picking up women'. Not literally like Narugon does but picking them up for dates. I thought that was kinda funny so i put it in. In case you didn't know, Naruto is omaking Ponygon and Lee, his book owner, from the anime Zatch Bell. More to come soon! Review and the like. Jya ne._


	2. Garra learns something new Part 1

_A collection of Naruto imagination crack induced fanfictions. Most are short but oh so sweet and lest i forget, funny enough to make you spit whatever your drinking all over the computer._

_Please enjoy. Note: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters nor do i own any of the characters that are involved in the following omake (kinda like the bonus comics in the back of manga).It's best to say that i know nothing. THERE IS ENOUGH RANDOMNESS TO KILL BY LAUGH ATTACK SO BE CAREFUL WITH WHAT YOUR EATING!_

_Story two, Garra learns something new_

Garra, now Kazekage of the Hidden Sand village, was quite content with the current life he lead. After having some sense beaten in by Naruto all those years ago, he changed for the better and became a happy person, even if he didn't show it much. Now, Garra was no longer feared. He was praised by the villagers and he returned it in kindness as one of the greatest Kazekage's yet. Garra now treated his siblings like he should have before and everyone was happy. There was just one thing that was tugging at Garra's mind constantly. Something that had been bothing Garra for a while. This something was in the from of a letter that had come from Konoha, from a certain green spandex wearing friend of Garra's.

Lee had hand written a letter to Garra, exclaiming that there was a very important Kage ranked mission that only Garra could do...attend Lee's sixteenth brithday party. The problem with this was that Garra had never been to a brithday party, nor had he had one for himself. It was a real problem. What was Garra to do at a birthday party? Was he suppose to bring a gift? Or snacks? Garra went to ask his older sister Temari.

Temari was, luckily, walking down the hall just as Garra left the Kazekage office to look for her. He stopped her and prepared himself for reasons unknown.

"Temari. I have a question to ask of you." Garra thought he might have said that a little too seriously. Temari had a bit of a shocked look on her face that worried Garra.

"O-ok Garra. What would you like to ask me?" Temari was a little surprised that Garra would want to ask her anything. Normally he would find answers on his own.

"Please explain to me the subject of birthday parties." Garra said plainly. Temari could only stare blankly at Garra, not believing this was the real Garra and instead an imposter using a transformation jutsu. The Sand village security was better then that so it must be the real Garra. And that it was.

"Temari..." Garra was getting impatient.

"Sorry Garra. I'll explain it to you in your office." Temari walked over the Kazekage office door and pushed it open, motioning for Garra to go inside. He did. She followed and closed the door.

---

15 minutes later, Garra exited the Kazekage office with a look that could kill desert monkeys, but because there was no such thing as desert monkeys, Garra's face matched that of a terrified yet determined person who just found out were babies come from. Garra had yet to learn that. After saying his thanks to Temari, Garra started his long quest/mission/puppy kicking spree to achieve the Kage ranked mission he was given. Garra first went for a walk though the village to get the birthday present that Temari had spoke of.

_"Don't forget Garra. When you go to a party you bring a birthday present, something that suits the person you getting it for."_ Temari's words echoed through his head. He eyed everything in the display windows of the shops but nothing seemed good enough for his 'bestest friend' ( as Lee put it ). Garra passed a clothing store that looked pretty run down. Garra eyed the displayed window and almost tripped over his own feet. Garra had found Lee's present.

Garra ran into the store and asked the clerk about the item in the window and immediately purchased it. He even got it gift wrapped, free of charge. Garra believed it was perfect. It suited Lee so well that it seemed almost impossible that he had even found it. Garra thanked the shop clerk heartily and exited out of the store. Then Garra remembered something else Temari had said to him. _" When you get a present it's important to get a card that expressed your happiness for their birthday"._

Garra looked around and notice the Wal-mart that was conveniently located right next down to the store Garra had just exited out of. He didn't know how he could have missed it. It was, after all his favorite store. Garra walked into the Wal-mart and was instantly greeted by his brother Kankuro.

"Welcome to Wal-Mart! Today we have a sale in the men's frilly underwear department. Would you be interested in a coupon for 10 off- AH G-Garra what are you doing here?!" Was what Kankuro had said to Garra upon his entering into Wal-Mart.

"Look Garra please don't tell Temari about my part-time job here ok? I'd never lived it down. I'll do anything you want Garra just please don't tell h-" Garra didn't give Kankuro a chance to finish. Garra grabbed a coupon out of Kankuro's hand and headed off in the direction of the men's frilly underwear department, which also happened to be the direction the greeting cards that Garra seeked. Garra pick up the first birthday card he saw after being found out by some other part-timers at the Wal-Mart that there Kazekage like frilly mens underwear...in pink. Garra didn't even bother looking at the front of the card. He had to get out of the Wal-Mart as fast as he could. The emos in the corner were starting to move in on him.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Garra learns something new part 2

_A collection of Naruto imagination crack induced fanfictions. Most are short but oh so sweet and lest i forget, funny enough to make you spit whatever your drinking all over the computer. Please enjoy. Note: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters nor do i own any of the characters that are involved in the following omake (kinda like the bonus comics in the back of manga).It's best to say that i own nothing. _

_THERE IS ENOUGH RANDOMNESS TO KILL BY LAUGH ATTACK SO BE CAREFUL WITH WHAT YOUR EATING!_

Story two, Garra learns something new, Part 2

Garra had just exited the Wal-Mart out of fear of the emos and because of the stares he was getting from many different people. Garra thought there might be something in his hair or teeth, but that couldn't be the reason because Garra ate all possible food that could stick to teeth (which wasn't very many), out of a tube, like yogurt, because it was the cool thing to do. Everyone was eating their yogurt out of a tube.

Garra proceeded to fill out his mission, so he headed back to the Kazekage main building, to his room, to change for the party. Lee's birthday was in three days and three days was exactly how long it takes to get to Konoha, so Garra had to leave now. Garra changed into the only thing he thought was suitable for a party/mission so he donned a set of his best clothes which looked exactly like every other set of clothes he owned, because Garra didn't have a fashion sense. He had lost it alone with his sense of humor and common sense when he was playing with a toaster in the bath house.

Garra informed Temari of his leave and left her as Kazekage for the few days in his absence to Konoha. He sent a messager bird to inform Lee he would be coming, or as Temari put it, RSVP. Garra didn't like to remember point-less things so he called it Ron's Service Via Pineapple.

Garra left five minutes later with his present and card to Lee, wrapped up in a pretty green bag that just seemed to scream youthful-ness.

- 3 days later -

Garra had arrived at the Konoha gates. Having been informed of Garra's visit, the gate guards welcomed him and pointed him the the direction of Lee's house. Garra nodded his thanks and headed off. He passed many people and the few that knew him greeted him with kind hello's. Garra nodded back to each one of them. When Garra finally got to Lee's house there were strange orbs floating on a lamppost just outside the door. Garra had never seen such a thing. There was one in blue, one in red, and one in green. This was the first time Garra had ever seen a balloon. He stared at it like it was sand berry ice cream ( which wasn't very good). Garra poked one of them. The green one. It bobbed back and then forth and then return to it's original floating position.Garra poked it again. It did the same thing as before. Garra decided he loved it. He wondered what was on the inside of it. Garra summoned his sand and it inclosed around the balloon. Some people had stopped and had started to stare. Garra closed his hand into a fist, almost like he was grasping the balloon, and the sand followed suit. The balloon popped. Garra jumped. More then a dozen people were staring at the so-called Kazekage, frightened by the sound of a balloon popping.

Lee, after hearing the balloon pop, ran outside wearing a party hat (it was green). When he saw Garra, he pounced on him.

"GARRA! I'm so glad you came to my youthful 16th brithday party. Please come inside my youthfulness-filled house!" Lee exclaimed while pulling Garra up from his fetal position and into his house.

Once Garra had entered Lee's house, he looked around. It was an average house. Nothing out of the ordinary...except...

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" It was the first thing Garra had said all afternoon. He was looking and pointing at what appeared to be the most disgusting thing he'd ever seen. It was too gruesome to describe.

"Oh that's just the birthday cake Garra. Have you never seen one before?" Lee asked innocently.

"No not that, THAT!" Garra made where he was pointing more clear so Lee understood what he was pointing at. There, on the floor, was a man Garra could have swoan he had seen before, but this man was wasted out of his mind, his face a blurred mess, lying in a pile of what could be predicted as vomit, but it was black, and bubbling, and came with a side of rice.

"Ohhh. Thats just Gai-sensei. I gave him some curry, and he fell over like that. I haven't moved him because he looks like he's sleeping." Lee said ever so sweetly.

"Just what kind of curry did you give him?" Garra asked, not really wanting to know the answer and hoping he didn't have to eventually have to eat the same thing.

"The curry of life, of course!" Lee beamed while he said this. Garra had no idea what he was talking about but hoped he didn't have to eat any of this so-called curry of life. It didn't look very lively.

"Sooo un anyway...Did you get me a present? Did you? DID YOU?" Lee was really excited.

"Unnn, yeah I did." Garra pulled out the present bag and handed it to Lee. Lee grabbed it and ripped open the card. He read it and blushed. Madly. He was turning as red as Garra shirt (which was deep red). He mouth hung open and his body became ridged.

Garra stared at him and remembered something important. He never looked at the card he had bought. Who knows what could have been written on it. Garra shook it off. It couldn't have been that bad...could it? Garra also remembered that birthday parties were suppose to be fun, (as Temari had said) so Garra chose to wake Lee up again.

"Umm Lee. Don't you wanna have some fun?" Garra tried to say it as happily as he could but his thoughts of cheerful came out as sexy aggressive to others. Lee took it as the latter. His blushed deepened (if that was even possible) and he nodded. He took Garra's wrist and pulled on him until he followed him...towards the stairs...up to Lee's bedroom...

Gai-sensei was still lying in the pool of black curry...unconscious.

When Lee had read the card only moments ago, he had dropped it out of shock. It fell open and so did the present bag with Lee's gift also spilling out onto the floor. The bag had held what Garra thought had screamed Lee's name...a green, lacy _women's_ see-through top, with matching _fish-net stockings_. It even came with a matching ninja head-band. The card, on the other hand had said..."Congrats on you sweet sixteen. As a present, lets go have some _fun _because you know your too _sexy_ for your shirt."

Moments later, Garra's scream of shock rang throughout the village. He was never going to ask Temari for help again.


End file.
